


The Fun Of Hearing

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 27: What family traditions have they developed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun Of Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Henry woke up super excited. School was out, summer was in full swing, and it was vacation time. His friends thought he was super weird that he wanted to spend time with his mothers. But he thought it was just hilarious to see the interaction between them.

They had a late flight out because god forbid Emma made them late. But that was cool with him. It made the anticipation that much sweeter.

He stepped out into the hallway and in his excitement, he reached out, about to turn the knob. It was only at the last nanosecond that he realized his mistake. Vacation or no vacation, walking in on them in the morning was not a smart thing.

It’s not like he hadn’t heard his mom say multiple times…”my wife has the libido of a teen boy”. Nope, it had nothing to do with that, at all.

Besides, this was vacation morning. That meant he had a job to do. It was only one of four times a year that he became the breakfast chef. And it had become a family tradition the last couple of years that his parents looked forward to. 

Henry grew a bit sad though when he thought about the future. One day, not too far from now, he’d be expected to grow up and act like an adult. Which meant moving out. And that would mean no more breakfast chef.

He moved around the kitchen a bit awkwardly, but still efficient, as he gathered the ingredients he would need.

How many more family vacations did they have left as a family? Or birthdays; mother’s day… He sighed as he beat the eggs. He supposed once he had a family, maybe they could all go away together. He chopped up a few tomatoes and snipped open a spinach bag.

Henry nodded as he buttered up the skillet. Yeah, that could easily happen. He imagined all one big happy family waking up together. And he would still shuffle down the stairs to become the breakfast chef once again.

He moved over to the coffee maker, when he heard a noise. They were awake. He tried not to think too much about why they weren’t downstairs already.

Henry moved to the skillet again, pouring and stirring the yellow substance. 

“Emma.” He heard faintly, as it floated down from upstairs.

Henry’s cheeks turned red. Yeah, that too would be a tradition his own future family would have to get used to.

FIN


End file.
